Reuniones familiares
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Rodrigo pronto descubrió lo bien que se llevaba con su primo gay. LATIN HETALIA Ecuador/Panamá


_request:  
_

**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Pareja: **Francisco (Ecuador)/Rodrigo (Panamá)

* * *

**Reuniones familiares  
**

Nunca había sido de odiar las reuniones familiares, si bien había siempre una que otra de la que se había arrepentido de asistir. Su familia era grande, numerosa, pero sólo él era hijo único entre sus primos. Todos tenían mínimo un hermano o una hermana mayor o menor. Su primo Francisco tenía incluso dos hermanas, ambas mayores que él. Que ellos. Francisco y Rodrigo tenían casi la misma edad, separados únicamente por tres meses. De pequeños no solían interacutar mucho, sólo jugaban juntos cuando algún otro primo más estaba de por medio, pero al crecer fueron descubriendo que preferían soportar a las tías en las eternas reuniones en compañía del otro que solos y sentados aburridos en una esquina.

A Rodrigo le agradaba Francisco por ser bonachón y el sentimiento era mutuo, si bien el sudamericano todavía lo miraba algo receloso cada vez que lo agarraba conversando con Catalina. El mayor de los dos nunca había sido sobreprotector con sus hermanas, pero aún así le había parecido raro que al panameño le hubiese gustado su hermana. O sea, era su primo y ella su hermana… No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero se le hacía raro. Rodrigo pensaba que eso era injusto. Él no le hacía lío por ser gay y probablemente tener sueños húmedos con él, decía y Pancho siempre lo miraba horrorizado.

-No, cholo, yo tengo novio –le siseaba por lo bajo cada vez que Rodrigo lo molestaba con aquello o algún comentario relacionado-. Además no eres mi tipo.

El panameño siempre se destartalaba a carcajadas hasta que Francisco terminaba por tirarlo de la silla o patearlo en caso de que estuviesen sentados en el piso. La gente no les hacía caso, estaban demasiado ocupados chismoseando o demasiado borrachos, cualquiera de las dos.

El que Rodrigo se divirtiese a costa de su orientación sexual no parecía enojar demasiado al ecuatoriano, al menos no por demasiado tiempo. Al rato lo olvidaba y se reía otra vez con él, dándole un codazo cuando Rodrigo le comentaba lo bien que se veía tal prima con ese pantalón ajustado. Rodrigo no era mucho más fijón que Francisco, no era que él no tuviese ojos en la cara también, pero una vez que le había agarrado la confianza al ecuatoriano, también se comenzó a animar a decirle todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente, confiando que se iba a quedar entre ambos. A Francisco, que no le gustaba las mujeres ni le interesaba saber de sus redondos atributos, usualmente rodaba los ojos y se quedaba callado. A veces por joder le decía cual primo se veía especialmente bueno ese día y Rodrigo le pasaba una cerveza, mandándolo a callar.

No era que le molestase que Francisco fuese del otro equipo, en serio que no. Era su primo y se llevaban bien, ahí bastaba. No recordaba cuándo le dijo que era homosexual o cómo era que siquiera salió el tema, sólo sabía y ya. Y como ya dijo, Francisco le agradaba lo suficiente como no alejarse por algo que desde su punto de vista era tan ridículo. Peor le parecía su gusto para la mala cerveza y su risa cuando ya estaba algo más tomado. Era mucho más escandaloso cuando ya había pasado la medianoche, cuando la familia se aburrió de ser pretenciosa y puso la estación de radio por la que pasaban las tecno cumbias. Ahí recordaba riéndose que sus hermanas son las locas peleonas que ahora bailaban abrazadas y metiéndose mano, que a fin de cuentas los tres hermanos eran bastante parecidos.

Su familia era loca, pero tal vez sus tíos de sudamérica eran los que tenían a los hijos más alocados de todos. Eso pensó cuando en la fiesta de cumpleaños número ochenta y tres de su abuela Francisco lo abrazó por detrás, canturreando que quería su agüita de coco y que también quería darle al poto del panameño. Como Rodrigo también estaba borracho no se detuvo a preguntarse cómo mierda era que se había reído de aquella insinuación, sin prestarle más atención. Como estaba borracho no se cuestionó qué rayos estaba haciendo abrazado del ecuatoriano, qué se suponía que hacía este con su boca en su cuello. No se acordó de eso tampoco, no hasta mucho tiempo después.

Se acordó de todo eso recién cuando encontró en su cuello dos chupetones de origen desconocido y tras darle muchas vueltas tuvo que concluir que aquellos se los había hecho su querido primo gay. Luego tuvo que preguntarse por qué la idea no le molestaba. Sí, estaban borrachos, pero no quitaba que fuesen ambos hombres y que, como Pancho siempre se lo repetía, el otro tuviese novio. ¿Qué acaso eso no contaba como infidelidad? La cerveza no contaba realmente como excusa, al menos no para Rodrigo.

Pudo haberle llamado para reclamarle, pero no le veía realmente el caso a aquello. Dale, que le dejó marcas en el cuello, pero eso no significaba nada. De eso se convenció con algo de esfuerzo.

Lo que lo sorprendió fue que de pronto fuera Francisco quien le llamó, preguntándole si tenía planes para el fin de semana.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás invitando a una cita? –lo molestó y oyó el resoplido de su primo al otro lado de la línea.

-Claro que no, estoy yendo con unos amigos a un cine que queda por tu casa, ¿quieres venir o no?

-¿Qué tengo que ver con tus amigos?

-Eso es un no…

-No he dicho eso –Rodrigo rodó los ojos-. ¿Pero por qué me llamaste?

Oyó su risa. En el fondo a su hermana gritar que si alguien había visto sus bragas de encaje (no quería saber cómo una mujer podía ir gritando algo así por la casa) y Francisco se disculpó por un segundo, gritándole a su hermana algo de vuelta, para luego volver a dirigirse a su primo.

-Sólo se me ocurrió –musitó calmado-. ¿Y?

-¿Y quieres quedarte a dormir o qué?

-Es que vivo al otro lado de la ciudad…

-Me lo imaginaba –Rodrigo se rió de Francisco y éste se puso a renegar que no quería ir cruzando toda Ciudad de Panamá en medio de la noche.

Finalmente el panameño lo mandó a callar, que ya había escuchado suficiente, que no tenía ganas de salir con sus amigos, pero que si tanto miedo le daba volverse solito de noche, que viniese a su casa a dormir.

-Pero te dejo el sofá no más –le dijo ese sábado por la noche y Francisco alzó una ceja.

-Hospitalario por donde lo vea –dice sarcástico-. Un primo de verdad me dejaría dormir en su cama –agregó con tono dolido y exageradamente fingido.

-¿Por qué dejaría que un cueco caliente como tú se meta a mi cama? –lo provocó Rodrigo y Francisco resopló.

-Porque somos ñaños, ¿ya?

-Claro…

Rodrigo sólo se rió, no era como si fuese a dejarlo durmiendo en el sofá, más que nada porque el mueble era nuevo y su madre andaba especialmente histérica cada vez que alguien lo maltrataba mucho.

-Además, ni que te tuviera ganas –siguió musitando Pancho y Rodrigo, habiendo cerrado la puerta de su cuarto, lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-_Claro_.

Francisco se volvió a verlo extrañado por ese tono. Por unos segundos no dijo nada, como analizando las palabras del panameño, y luego se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué? –resopló-. ¿Crees que te haría algo en serio?

Rodrigo se encogió de hombros.

-No sé… ¡Quién sabe, ah! –exclamó mirándolo aún algo escéptico, recordando los chupetones que ya se había borrado afortunadamente-. Podrías acorralarme…

Francisco dio un paso hacia él, todavía observándolo de la misma manera

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú qué crees? –murmura y lentamente se acerca más-. Puedo hacerlo si tanto insistes…

Rodrigo no se atrevió a desviar la mirada, percibiendo que el tono serio de Francisco no era realmente tan serio, pero que a la vez lo hacía estremecerse de inseguridad.

-¿Y de ahí? –susurró.

-De ahí podría hacer algo como esto…

Y el mayor se inclinó hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso torpe que tenía hasta nombre de ridículo, pero que a Rodrigo le revolvió el estómago y a Francisco lo inscitó perder el control. Le mordisqueó el labio y antes de darse cuenta había tomado la boca de su primo, con los brazos de este en su cuello y su lengua peleándose con la suya. Lo volvió a morder, utilizando su propio cuerpo para presionar el de Rodrigo contra la puerta, ladeando el rostro para profundizar el beso, al menos hasta que la falta de oxígeno les recordó que eran humanos y que necesitaban más respirar que besarse.

Rodrigo jadeó.

-¿No tenías novio? –farfulló y Francisco se rió.

-No, ¿quién te dijo eso? –musitó y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja-. Estoy soltero… ¿Tú no eras heterosexual?

Rodrigo se rió.

-No… ¿Quién te dijo eso?


End file.
